First Kiss
by baekvocal
Summary: Tak disangka, Jungkook si maknae polos itu telah memendam sebuah perasaan sejak masa-masa trainee pada salah satu hyungnya. Siapakah dia? Bagaimana cara Jungkook untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya? Stay tuned! (BTS Couple: VKook/TaeKook & VGa)


Title: First Kiss

Cast: Jeon Jeongguk, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Other BTS' members

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God

Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, don't read)

* * *

Seorang namja tengah duduk manis di kursi meja belajarnya sambil mencengkram erat pulpen ditangannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya bergumam tak jelas. Ia merasa kesal karena sedari tadi tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk dituangkan pada sebuah lembaran kertas putih dihadapannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Jeon Jeongguk atau yang biasa dipanggil Jungkook alias si _Golden Maknae_ BTS ini sedang jatuh cinta pada salah satu hyungnya yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Taehyung dengan _stage name_ V.

Ia telah memendam perasaannya pada sang hyung sejak masa-masa trainee. Namun ia enggan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung. Ia malu sekaligus gengsi hanya untuk melakukan itu. Hingga ia pun akhirnya menemukan waktu yang tepat.

"Jungkook, ayo berpikir!"

Namja—ralat—Golden Maknae—ralat—Jungkook meremas kuat rambut merahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berpikir untuk mendapatkan kata-kata cinta saja sama sulitnya dengan berpikir tentang duluan ayam atau telur.

Jungkook kembali memutar otaknya, ia terus berpikir dan berpikir, kata-kata apa yang akan ia tuangkan pada lembaran kertasnya.

"_Mawar itu merah, violet itu biru. Hyung, kau sangat tampan, dan aku menyukaimu_"

Jungkook mencengkram rambutnya frustasi—lagi—. "Murahan" desisnya.

Tiba-tiba ada kata-kata yang muncul dipikirannya.

"_Hyung, kau tau? Jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lipat lebih kencang setiap kali aku melihatmu_"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Konyol"

Ia berpikir kembali.

"_Hyung, cintaku padamu itu bagaikan semut. Tidak akan punah dimakan zaman_"

Jungkook menepis dahinya. "Ini lebih konyol"

Jungkook kembali menggertakkan gigi dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh hanya untuk sekedar menulis surat cinta.

"_Hyung, kau tau perbedaan antara matahari dengan dirimu? Matahari menyinari dunia sementara dirimu menyinari hatiku_"

"Menakutkan" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook sama sekali tak putus asa walau ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali berpikir. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk hyung tercintanya itu.

"_Baby baby, you were warmer than the scent of a cafe latte. Do you remember that feeling? Baby baby tonight_"

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan. "Bodoh, itu kan lirik lagu. Taehyung hyung pasti akan mengira aku tidak kreatif"

"_Hyung, your handsomeness is killing me_"

"Aish... sial, kepalaku sakit!" keluh Jungkook seraya meraih kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit karena terlalu berpikir keras itu.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu hendak berjalan ke dapur, namun sesaat ia melewati kamar yang ditempat Jungkook, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan isengnya ia menempelkan sebelah telinganya pada pintu kamar tersebut.

"Aish! Ini benar-benar sulit! Aku butuh air untuk menetralisir pikiranku!" teriak Jungkook frustasi hingga membuat namja yang tengah menguping didepan pintu kamarnya itu tercengang. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik lemari agar Jungkook tak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar dan beralih ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

Namja yang sedari tadi tengah bersembunyi itu merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan didalam kamarnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam menyelinap masuk.

Didapatinya belasan remasan kertas berceceran diatas meja belajar Jungkook. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat itu. Secara acak ia mengambil salah satu dari belasan remasan kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. Ia tertawa cekikikan, sadar bahwa ia sedang dalam misi penyelinapan masuk ke kamar orang lain, ia pun langsung membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawaannya, ia merasa perutnya terasa geli.

_**_First Kiss_**_

Saat Jungkook kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya...

Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Ia terkejut bukan main, rasanya ia ingin berteriak namun ia sadar bahwa member lain pasti sedang menikmati istirahat mereka.

"D...dimana kertasku? Dan dimana kertas-kertas bekas yang lain?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar takut jika hyung yang disukainya sudah mengetahui semua ini.

_**_First Kiss_**_

Jungkook belum terlelap, dia masih terjaga didalam kehangatan selimut tebalnya itu. Beberapa kali ia gelisah, memutar-mutar badannya dikasur.

"_Bagaimana bisa kertas-kertas itu hilang?_" batinnya heran.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini, rasa khawatir dan gelisah bercampuran hingga membuatnya kacau. Ia takut jika rahasianya terbongkar hanya karena kelalaiannya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana jika seseorang telah masuk kekamarnya dan akan memprovokasi semuanya. Gawat, Ia bisa mati ditempat.

Jungkook semakin tak kuat untuk menahan kedua matanya. Ia menguap tanda mengantuk dan menit demi menit ia pun tertidur. Tenggelam dalam alam mimpi bersama sang hyung tercintanya.

_**_First Kiss_**_

Tangan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengaduk-aduk sarapan yang ada tepat dihadapannya kini dan bahkan ia tak kunjung melahapnya. Sepertinya ia sedang tak memiliki selera makan. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan hal itu membuat para hyungnya heran. Mereka menatap sang maknae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jungkook-ah, cepat makan. Bukankah hari ini kita ada jadwal _perform_?" titah sang leader Namjoon karena sedari tadi Jungkook tak kunjung melahap sarapannya. Ia khawatir jika seketika Jungkook jatuh pingsan ditengah-tengah _performance._

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, orang yang dititah pun dengan terpaksa melahap sarapannya meski sebenarnya ia benar-benar sedang tak nafsu makan.

_**_First Kiss_**_

Ketujuh member tampan menari seiring berjalannya lagu. Mereka begitu berkharisma ketika berada diatas panggung. Dibuatnya formasi oleh mereka sebelum lagu berhenti. Ratusan penggemar begitu heboh sesaat _performance_ selesai. Mereka meneriaki nama-nama member secara berurutan dengan kompaknya hingga membuat ketujuh member itu tersenyum. Mereka lalu membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih bersama-sama. Beberapa member memberikan sedikit_ fanservice_ kepada penggemar saat berjalan menuju _backstage_. Alhasil, mereka bertambah histeris bahkan beberapa dari mereka menangis.

Ketujuh member tampan itu tampak lelah, nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Mereka langsung menjatuhkan diri mereka masing-masing pada sofa hitam besar yang telah disediakan dari acara musik tersebut.

Diperhatikannya sang hyung tercinta yang tengah menutup kedua matanya akibat kelelahan oleh Jungkook secara diam-diam. Sesekali ia membuang pandangannya acak saat hyungnya itu bergerak karena takut jika ia tertangkap tengah memperhatikannya.

Setengah jam lamanya mereka beristirahat hingga akhirnya sang manager memberitahu mereka untuk segera besiap-siap pulang ke dorm.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm, Jungkook tampak tak seperti biasanya. Ekspresi wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang tak senang. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merasa panas dan ingin keluar dari van karena hyung tercintanya lupa dengan keberadaannya, ia tengah asik bersendau gurau bersama namja berkulit seputih susu bernama Yoongi. Dua insan muda itu kelihatannya sudah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka.

Setidaknya duduk sejajar dengannya saja Jungkook sudah merasa sedikit senang dan beruntung.

Mereka pun sampai pada tujuan.

Satu persatu member keluar dari van sambil membawa tampang lelah mereka.

Terdapat beberapa member berkumpul diruang tengah ketimbang masuk ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat. Mereka adalah Jimin, si _main dancer_ yang kaya akan tubuh _sixpack_ nya, Yoongi, dan Taehyung.

Pada awalnya Jungkook berniat ingin bergabung dengan mereka namun ketika melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi tak henti-hentinya bersendau gurau, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dengan wajah masam.

Jungkook membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap kearah lantai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tatapannya begitu memilukan.

"Sudah terbukti, Taehyung hyung lebih memilih Yoongi hyung daripada diriku" gumamnya.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. _Mood_nya hari ini benar-benar kacau ditambah lagi ia kelelahan karena _perform_ tadi. Untungnya ia bisa menyeimbangkan semuanya ketika berada diatas panggung.

Jungkook bisa merasakan otot-ototnya melemas seiring menghela nafas. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali mengganti kostum yang membalut tubuhnya atau yang tadi ia pakai untuk _perform_ dengan baju _casual_. Namun sayang, kedua kakinya tak mendukungnya. Mereka terlalu lemas untuk menopang namja itu berdiri atau bahkan berjalan, jadi dengan terpaksa Jungkook membiarkan dirinya tetap terbaring lelah di atas kasur.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Jungkook. Itu membuat kedua matanya langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, padahal hanya beberapa detik lagi ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Ia mengerang karena merasa terganggu.

"Jungkooh-ah, saatnya makan malam. Kami semua sudah menunggumu!" sahut seorang namja yang bisa Jungkook tebak dari suaranya, Hoseok atau yang dikenal J-Hope.

Tak ada jawaban.

Jungkook berusaha menutup kedua matanya kembali dan menghiraukan sahutan hyungnya itu. Entahlah, sepertinya seharian ini ia benar-benar sedang tak nafsu makan sama sekali.

"Jungkook-ah? Kau sudah tidur?" sahut Hoseok—lagi—

"Ne, aku akan segera makan" akhirnya Jungkook membalas sahutan Hoseok dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Hoseok berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti Jungkook. Disana terdapat 5 member lain sudah duduk manis menunggu kehadiran sang maknae untuk makan malam bersama.

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi berbicara dan bercanda bersama-sama. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak saat ia melihat Yoongi menyuapi Taehyung tepat dihadapannya dan mendengar mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya kencang sambil menatap makan malamnya dan berpura-pura tak melihat kedua insan muda tersebut.

Ia muak dengan semuanya.

_**_First Kiss_**_

Jungkook berjalan menuju dapur, berniat untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Ternyata Yoongi juga ada disana. Ia nampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Jungkook-ah?" tanya Yoongi gegelapan.

"Yoongi hyung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook heran dengan sikap Yoongi.

"A...ani" Yoongi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menjadi gegelapan dan panik saat melihat kedatangannya. Niat penasaran Jungkook pun muncul, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati hyungnya itu.

Yoongi berjalan mundur saat Jungkook mendekatinya dan ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kumohon-jangan-mendekat, keringat dingin mengalir deras dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" selidik Jungkook.

"Apa apanya?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?" Jungkook masih melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu mendekati Yoongi.

"Aniyo! Mengapa kau mendekatiku?!" Yoongi mengelak.

"Sikapmu aneh sekali, hyung"

Yoongi nampaknya sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ia mendorong Jungkook dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Yak!" pekik Jungkook.

Jungkook yang masih ingin tahu apa yang disembunyikan hyungnya itu pun berlari mengejarnya.

Para member lain yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Yoongi dan Jungkook merasa heran dan menatap aneh bersamaan. Mereka berdua bagaikan kucing dan anjing, suasana dorm kini terdengar gaduh.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jin tak kalah heran.

**Dug**

Yoongi jatuh tertimpa Jungkook. Ia meringis kesakitan saat dirasa tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dengan kerasnya. Jungkook berusaha merebut secarik kertas yang Yoongi genggam—ralat—yang diyakini barang yang disembunyikan Yoongi.

Gerakan tangan Yoongi begitu lincah, ia bahkan bisa menghindari tangan Jungkook yang kini sedang merebut benda yang digenggam ditangannya.

Mau tak mau, Yoongi harus melepaskan kertas itu dengan melemparkannya kesembarang arah untuk menghindari pemberontakan Jungkook.

Kertas itu jatuh dekat dimana salah satu member berdiri.

Taehyung.

Namja yang Jungkook sukai.

Namanya tertulis dikertas itu. Kertas yang diyakini terdapat tulisan-tulisan milik Jungkook tentang perasaannya pada namja itu.

Dengan sigap ia memunguti kertas itu dan membacanya.

Yoongi yang melihat hal itu pun melihat kearah Taehyung. Diikuti Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook terbelalak sempurna, jantungnya berdetak 10 kali lipat lebih kencang. Kertas yang seharusnya_ private_ dan Jungkook buat sebagai surat cinta untuk diberikan pada Taehyung pun kini sudah ada ditangan Taehyung tanpa sengaja.

Taehyung sempat terdiam membeku seraya memegang secarik kertas itu.

Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar belum siap jika Taehyung mengetahui perasaannya.

_**_First Kiss_**_

Namja kelahiran tahun seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh itu tengah terduduk manis dilantai dan menyenderkan punggungnya disamping ranjangnya seraya menggigit kuku. Urat mukanya menegang, kedua alisnya bertautan. Ia terlihat gelisah dan kacau. Ribuan pertanyaan mengiang-ngiang dipikirannya, dan kejadian pada saat Taehyung membaca isi kertas tadi bahkan terus teringat olehnya. Ia mencengkram rambutnya frustasi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak, sesuatu buruk memang tak terjadi. Hanya saja, ia takut jika hyungnya itu akan berpendapat aneh atau menjauhinya karena sebuah perasaan yang dipikirnya terlarang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Jungkook yang menyadari itu langsung bersikap seolah ia tenang.

"Jungkookie..." ujar sesosok namja berambut _orange _berdiri diambang pintu kamar.

"T...Taehyung hyung?" Jungkook terkejut sesaat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk dan memanggil namanya.

Taehyung lalu mendudukan dirinya pada lantai agar bisa sejajar dengan Jungkook. Jungkook malah membuang muka.

"Aku ingin meminjam komik milikmu" Taehyung memecahkan suasana kecanggungan dan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah" Jungkook mengangguk lalu ia mengambil buku komik yang dimaksud dari atas nakas dekat dimana ia sedang duduk dan memberikannya pada namja yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya.

Jungkook heran, mengapa Taehyung bersikap tenang seperti tak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Hahahaha... lihat, Kookie-ah! Aku baru menyadari bahwa namja yang ada dikomik ini mirip sekali denganmu" gelak tawa Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

Sekian menit lamanya mereka berdua membaca dan menikmati isi dari komik tersebut. Sesekali Taehyung tertawa geli karena komik tersebut ber_genre _komedi.

Disela menikmati dan membaca komik bersama-sama, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok hyung yang berada disampingnya—ralat—lebih tepatnya yang ia sukai. Taehyung merasa aneh karena sedari tadi tak ada pergerakan dari Jungkook seperti mengeluarkan suara ataupun ikut tertawa.

Tertangkaplah Jungkook tengah menatap Taehyung.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Ditatapinya pupil masing-masing dengan dalam, seakan menatap benda yang amat sangat berharga.

**Deg**

Spontan Jungkook mengelak dan membuang muka, takut jika Taehyung melihat semburat merah seperti tomat diwajahnya.

"Kookie-ah..." ujar Taehyung pelan.

Sungguh, Jungkook sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nada Taehyung sepelan dan selembut ini sebelumnya.

Saat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya lagi untuk menatap Taehyung...

**Deg**

Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook dan mengecup pelan bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Mata Jungkook terbelalak sempurna dan jantungnya berdebar amat sangat kencang bukan main dan juga wajahnya memanas.

Kedua bibir mereka kini saling bertemu. Berbagi kasih sayang dan hasrat masing-masing.

Jungkook sedikit memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Taehyung. Sesekali ia mendesah pelan.

"Hyung...ummphh..." Jungkook meraup oksigen yang makin menipis namun ia ditarik kembali dalam ciuman memabukan itu.

Ciuman itu berakhir ketika Jungkook kehabisan oksigen, ia terengah sedangkan Taehyung terpaku pada si _Golden Maknae_ yang wajahnya kini memerah.

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya kesamping seraya berkata, "Hyung...kau...te...telah...mencuri...ci...ciuman...pertamaku..." dengan terbata-bata.

"Kookie-ah," Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak menghilangkan atmosfire kegugupan yang begitu pekat diantara mereka. "Aku menyukaimu juga"

**Deg**

Jantung Jungkook berdebar kencang untuk yang kepuluh ribuan kalinya. Tak lupa, matanya terbelalak—lagi—. Ia merasa seperti sedang mengendarai seeekor kuda terbang melintasi pelangi ke surga.

"_Apakah aku bermimpi?_" batinnya.

**Grep**

Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh namja itu erat, seakan tak rela jika ia kehilangannya.

Sesosok namja berkulit seputih susu yang sudah mengambil kertas milik Jungkook itu ternyata sedari tadi melihat semuanya. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Jungkook yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum simpul.

"_Rencana berhasil~_ _Yoongi, kau hebat_" batin namja berkulit seputih susu itu yang bernama Yoongi memuji diri.

**THE END**

* * *

Guess what? I fell asleep while writing this fiction XD  
Thanks for reading!  
Please don't be silent reader~


End file.
